Unbound
by dcmoore81
Summary: At 21 Percy is visited by the fates and told that he had exceeded the limits of a demigod body. He becomes something between a god and a demigod. Immortal but unbound by ancient laws, essentially a domainless deity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: At 21 Percy is visited by the fates and told that he had exceeded the limits of his demigod body. He becomes something between a god and a demigod. Immortal but unbound by ancient laws, essentially a domainless deity.

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson is an exceptional demigod. Even before he was 16 he accomplished things on par with legends. Beating the minotaur, traveling through the underworld, defeating Ares, traveling through the sea of monsters, escaping Circe, retreiving the golden fleece from Polyphemus, holding the weight of the sky, navigating through the labyrinth, trapping Hyperion, and defending manhattan from Kronos and his army of monsters. Then after less than a year him and 6 others have to fight Gaia herself.

Even after thousands of years of siring mortal children not one of them could compare to the natural power held by Poseidon youngest son. And even with all the natural talent Percy constantly trained. He felt the need to constantly get better. At camp he was seen as a living legend, an unreachable goal to strive towards. Even amongst those who'd known him since the beginning, he was an enigma. In one word Percy Jackson was special. The most powerful demigod ever, yet arguably the most humble, loyal, and caring.

After the war with Gaia the 7 were all offered godhood and unsurprisingly Percy denied the offer and used his request to honor the minor gods and their children, amongst other things. The only surprise was when Annabeth accepted her mother's offer and was made the minor goddess of architecture. After her acceptance it was obvious Percy was distraught but he smiled through the pain and congratulated his friends on their ascension to godhood.

It was then that Percy truly threw himself into training. He never expected to be left behind by his friends, but now he was the only one left that could keep camp safe. And for years things went smoothly for the Greco-Romans.

TIMESKIP (PERCY IS 21)

(Percy pov)

As I watch several new campers spar with dulled training swords, I walked between correcting mistakes in their stance, grip, and form. Eventually time runs out for my last class of the day and I send everyone back to their cabins. I hear someone walk through the entrance to the arena and turn to see my old friend Nico. He's grown a couple inches since I've last seen him and he's obviously filled out a lot since the war.

He jokingly says, "beginner sword fighting, really perce? Thought you were better than that."

I laugh and agree, "yea but Chiron insists I'm the man for the job so… here I am."

We walk towards the woods and catch up a little while waiting for dinner to start. Apparently Nico's been down in the underworld with his dad helping oversee the punishment of evil souls and learning to use his powers over the dead and shadows better.

After dinner we part ways and I head towards the beach. Everyday after the campfire I come here to work on my water manipulation. For hours I hold up as much water as I can and slowly pick up more and more until I can't handle it anymore. For the last couple weeks though, I hadn't been making much progress. For some reason it felt as if my powers had plateaued. It was the same for everything else too, my earthquake abilities, speed, and strength had all stayed the same even though I trained as hard as I could. Soon I felt the familiar feeling of exhaustion begin to overwhelm me. I refused to give up though and through the pain I managed to lift even more water. It suddenly felt like a weight was lifted off of me, like I suddenly had far more power to draw from. I doubled my previous best with ease! I was excited for my breakthrough until my body started to feel hot. As if I'd eaten too much ambrosia. I dropped the water and tried to make it back to my cabin, but after just a few steps everything went black.

As I open my eyes I realized that everything was black. So naturally, I start walking… hoping for the best. After what seemed like an eternity of walking I hear something behind me so I spin around to see a familiar sight.

"Of course it's these old ladies again"

There stood the fates, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis.

"Hello Mr. Jackson", they spoke in unison. "You shouldn't have done that" After I ask why not they continue, "Demigod bodies are only made to channel a fraction of a gods power, no halfblood has ever exceeded one half of their parents overall power until you. Now you get to make a choice. Either you die now, burnt to death by godly energy, or you can swear an oath upon the river styx that you'll obey one command from us in the future"After asking what I'd get in return they say, "You get to live. You've broken the barrier between mortality and divinity and without godly interference your body won't be able to make the transition. We'll help you along in exchange for your oath." It didn't take much thought to make my decision. Between life and death there's only one good option so I say, "I swear on the river styx to obey one command from the fates as long as I don't have to hurt any of my friends or betray Olympus." They all smile at me creepily and say, "Good choice. Now sleep Mr. Jackson. We suspect this will be very painful."

Then once again, everything went black.

A/N: this is my first fanfic so I'm just gonna see where this goes. Expect frequent updates, but don't get upset if I go MIA for a little bit. Yea Percy is getting a pretty significant power up but I plan to introduce some powerful enemies to knock him around after a couple chapters. Pls leave a review as I definitely need some feedback on my writing style, and I'm likely to take reviewer input for grammar, flow, or even plot ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

(3rd person)

When Percy didn't show up to teach his advanced combat class the next morning people were confused, but not worried. On one hand it was unlike Percy to miss class without telling anyone, while on the other everyone knows how hard he works and figured he deserved to sleep in every once in a while. In fact it wasn't until he didn't show up to the campfire that people started to worry. Chiron sent a new camper, a son of Hermes named Rob, to Cabin 3 to check on him.

When Rob came back empty handed Chiron knew there was something wrong, so he had the camp counselors form search parties to find the missing hero. It didn't take long for someone to check the beach and find Percy. Mark, a son of Ares, Iris messaged Chiron to tell him what he had found and before long half the camp was gathered around to see him.

Percy was laying face down on the sand with his shirt off and a note clenched in his right hand. His skin was red and it looked like he'd been there a while because he was partially buried by the sand. But by far the most alarming thing observed by the campers was that the sand in a 3 foot radius was scorched black, and steam was rising from Percy's body.

Chiron made the decision to bring Percy to the infirmary and tasked two sons of Apollo with carrying him there on a stretcher. It wasn't until he saw the boys try and roll Percy onto the stretcher, snatch their hands back like they had been burned, and shouot in pain that he realized what may have happened.

Percy had all the symptoms of a severe ambrosia overdose but somehow his body hadn't been incinerated by godly energy. He helped the boys get Percy back to the infirmary and decided to see what Percy's note said. He took his time getting the note out of Percy's hand without burning himself or tearing it and held it up to read. But all he saw were mixed letters, constantly shifting into different meaningless combinations. He put the note on a bedside table near Percy and headed back to the big house to get some rest.

THE NEXT DAY

(Percy pov)

I slowly opened my eyes to find that someone must have moved me to the infirmary after I blacked out. As I get my bearings I remember my conversation with the fates and wonder how that's going to effect me. I get up and notice that everything seemed to look a little more in focus. Like my life switched from standard to high definition. I look in a mirror see if anything had changed and what I saw made my jaw drop.

I'd grown at least 5'', from 6' to 6'5''. I'd also put on what seemed like 40 pounds, from around 190 to 230. Before I'd looked like a great athlete but now it looked like I should be playing pro football or something.

I look around some more to see if anything else crazy had happened and notice a crumpled up note on the bedside table. He opened it and read, "Mr. Jackson you are now what we like to consider a "three-quarter" god. Basically you get all the benefits of godhood without being shackled to the ancient laws. You don't have any domains and won't unless the Olympian counsel decides to give them to you. In addition, as you became immortal by yourself, without the help of any higher deity (with the exception of us) you aren't classified as any level of immortal. Essentially, you're one of a kind. P.S. enjoy the new body, it's a gift from us to say thanks for protecting the world from Kronos and Gaia."

Wow, I'm a god now. Even after both times denying the gods offer I somehow managed to end up like this on my own. I decide to tell Chiron what was going on and started to walk to the big house when I felt myself being pulled through space and suddenly appeared on the big house porch. "I can flash now that's so cool!"

I walked through the door to find Chiron and the cabin leaders all talking loudly about something.

"Well I need to get there attention somehow…hmmm got it." I pulled all the water vapor out of the air in the room and gathered it into a huge ball. Once everyone noticed how dry the air was and started looking for an explanation I dropped the water on top of them. Everyone started shouting at me before they all stopped and just smiled, like they were just relieved to see me okay. Chiron makes me apologize for getting everyone wet before asking me to explain why I was unconscious and steaming at the beach.

Once I explain the situation everyone starts to stare and it was Clarisse that broke the silence, "really Percy, we leave you alone for 5 minutes and minutes you come back a god?"

After that everything went back to normal and everyone started laughing and talking to him like nothing had changed. For a moment I thought that I'd be able to just keep living my life normally, and nothing would have to change. Until Chiron told me I'd need to iris message my father and set up an emergency meeting of the Olympian Counsel to let them know what was going on.

I use my water powers to create a fine mist and throw a drachma that disappears on contact. I ask Iris to show me Poseidon and a picture of my father appears. In the background I see his siblings, Zeus and Hera. It seems like they're having nice, relaxed conversation about nothing in particular. Zeus points at me and my father turns around. When Poseidon sees me his face lights up and he says, "Hey son what's up?". I tell him what I need and he relays the message to Zeus. He tells me to be at Olympus as soon as possible and swipes his hand through the message, ending the call.

"Well I'm about to surprise them", I thought, chuckling to myself. I focus on appearing in the Olympian throne room and flash out.

A/N: please give me some feedback. I'm open to pairing suggestions although I'm partial to Percy/Artemis because I feel that it would flow best through what I have planned so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The void (3rd person)

Clotho spins the thread, Lachesis measures it, and Atropos cut it. From the beginning of time the Moirae's job had been simple. But as he's apt to do, Perseus Jackson had made their lives complicated. No mortal was ever meant to break through their limit. It was supposed to be impossible, yet it had been done. And to make matters worse they had no idea it was coming. Perseus Jackson had defied fate itself.

As Lachesis spins the threads of mortals, she internally seethes. Jackson was meant to live a relatively long life before passing away in his sleep. A peaceful death for a hero. But he went against his fate and claimed immortality. She'd been robbed of a life.

As Lachesis thought about how Jackson had slighted her, Clotho looked toward the future. She knew there was a threat coming, and that Perseus would need every advantage he could get in order to lead the Greeks through it succesfully. And so she came up with a plan.A plan to both arm Percy with a godly weapon, and surround him with powerful, and loyal, allies that would help him get through the mess that was to come.

"Any true immortal needs a symbol of power. Lachesis, weave Jackson's thread into his weapon of choice, anaklusmos, so that he may use it to combat the challenges on the horizon", said Clotho.

Begrudgingly, Lachesis did as she was asked and set the plan into motion.

Olympus (percy pov)

When I arrived at Olympus I saw I was the last to arrive. Each of the Olympians were already seated and quietly conversing amongst themselves about their domains. I felt my pocket suddenly warm up where I keep riptide, but decided that was a problem for later.

"Perseus", said Poseidon. "Now that we're all gathered here, why don't you explain why you needed this meeting."

"Well I may have accidentally over trained a little bit and ended up turning into a god, but without all the restrictions you guys have to deal with."

At that the counsel got dead silent before they suddenly erupted with questions, congratulations, and a few threats from a jealous god of war. Zeus suddenly slammed his master bolt into the ground causing a thunder clap, and the rest of the Olympians shut up to hear what he had to say.

"Perseus, you've served Olympus far greater than any that came before you. Normally, I'd be wary of the threat posed by a powerful unbound deity ,but I feel that your loyalty has been more than proven. All I ask is that you swear an oath not to betray us to our enemies in any coming conflicts."

Wow, Zeus had really chilled out since that whole lightning bolt thing. Of course I'd swear that oath. The Olympians and their children were my family, I'd never betray them. " I swear by the river styx to never betray Olympus to it's enemies, as long as they don't betray me first." After I swear the oath Zeus says he has some questions for me. He has me explain the situation behind my breakthrough and my meeting with the fates before asking, " So did the fates teach you to use your godly powers or will you need someone to walk you through it?"

I hadn't thought about that yet but it made sense. Apparently I was able to do all the amazing things that the rest of the gods do, but the only thing that had come naturally so far was flashing around. I tell Zeus that I would need a godly 'tutor' and he looks around the throne room for a moment before seeming to decide on a course of action.

"Perseus, you're going to report to Olympus everyday In the morning for your training. Artemis, you're going to walk him through the basic powers that come with godhood. Before you complain, you're the only one if us with the freedom to leave your domain on autopilot during the day that I'd trust to actually teach Perseus what he's doing."

Without outwardly protesting, Artemis seems to accept her new duty and requests to leave so she can check on her hunt. Zeus allows it and she steps down from her throne before flashing away.

We wrap the meeting up and after stopping to catch up with my dad and cousins, I flash back to my cabin at camp. I notice that it's only mid afternoon so I decide to get some training in before the next class I have to teach. As I head towards the arena I see campers pointing towards me and whispering, and knew that the whole camp would hear about what happened pretty quickly.

Once I get to the arena I approach a group of Ares kids and ask to spar. There were at least ten of them so I get how this probably sounds crazy, but I wanted to see if my sudden ascension had come with some new combat skills, and what better way to find out than against a bunch of angry kids who hate you for beating up their dad. I grab a training sword, making a mental note to have Leo forge something more balanced for training, and wait for my opponents to be ready. Before long they stood across from me in a traditional Spartan phalanx, obviously planning to take advantage of their numbers against a superior opponent.

As soon as they began to advance forward everything seemed to slow down. They were coming towards me at a snails pace and I knew that if I wanted I could end this in a matter of seconds. I felt godly blood rushing through my veins and knew that this was a result of what happened the other night. I dash forward, planting my foot in the shield of my closest opponent. I use my momentum to continue forward, knocking him to his back and destroying the shield wall that made the phalanx so effective for ancient Spartans. I strike right, then left, incapacitating two of my opponents, before using my new speed to quickly and efficiently disarm the rest.

After spending the next couple hours in the arena , both training and teaching classes, I decide to head back towards my cabin to change and relax before the campfire. I enjoy the walk back, and after I slip inside I head towards my shower and begin to empty my pockets. I feel something warm before remembering that I still hadn't checked out riptide.

A/N: thanks for reading. Expect another couple chapters tomorrow as I'll have time to write. Pls review Id love the feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

T(Percy pov)

When I pull riptide out of my pocket I'm shocked to see some design changes.

From end to end there was a golden thread spiraling around riptide in its pen form. The base color had switched to a deep sea green, and it was glowing a soft bronze, kinda like it normally does as a sword. I pull the cap off and the room is suddenly filled with a bright light that slowly fades until it's just bright enough to light up the room. I take a good look at my sword and take in all of the changes. It was still shaped like a classic Greek xiphos, but was about 6 inches longer and 1 inch wider. Starting at the pommel, spiraling up the hilt, and finally ending about 6 inches up the blade was what looked like a gold and sea green thread. The blade still seemed to be made of celestial bronze, but everywhere I looked it seemed to be showing reflections of different parts of my life. I saw myself fighting the Minotaur, giving the master bolt back to Zeus, holding the sky, and for a moment I thought I saw myself kissing Annabeth at Mount Saint Helens before that scene ended.

I took a few practice swings and found that riptide was now perfectly balanced for my new body. I let out a sigh of relief, having worried about how I'd deal with having an undersized sword, but not wanting to move on from the weapon that had served me so well since I was 12.

( Artemis pov)

After asking my father for his permission to leave I flashed out. First I went to the outskirts of our camp, which was currently in the Appalachians. Once I see that my girls are okay, I decide to head somewhere I can think. After a few minutes I settle on a location and focus on flashing out.

I materialize in my moon chariot and settle in to think about my current problem.

On one hand, Perseus was at the very least tolerable for a male. On the other though she knew that many of her hunters had had bad experiences with men that had drove them to enter my service, and that they wouldn't take this well. Not to mention the backlash she'd get from Aphrodite. Ugh, why can't she just leave me alone. It's not like I've spent millennium trying to force her into celibacy. And even if i didn't have to deal with those consequences, I'd still rather be with the hunt then teaching a new godling about his powers.

Whatever, I'll get this done fast and everything can go back to normal.

(Percy pov)

I wake up to my alarm clock going off and roll over to see that it was 7:00 am. I get up, shower, and head out for my morning jog. Not many people are up this early so I have most of the camp to myself. I run down to the beach and sit down. I love coming out to the beach in the morning and watching the waves come in. It makes me feel closer to my dad and something about being near the ocean just feels right. After a couple minutss I run back to my cabin to change and flash up to Olympus for my first lesson.

When I arrived on Olympus I looked around for a common area where I could wait for Artemis. I sat down on a bench near the throne room and before long I saw Artemis flash in. She looked around for me, but I could tell she hadn't noticed me because she had an impatient look on her face. I decide to scare her and flashed right in front of wear she was standing. As soon as I appeared in front of her she flinched and yelled , " ah, who are… PERSEUS!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her reaction, but after a moment I knew I had messed up. Artemis' face had turned red and she had her eyes locked on mine, showing clearly that she was pissed. She took a second to calm down before explaining what I'd learning today.

"As a god, you have the power to change yourself and others into animals. As long as they're less powerful than you it should be no problem."

I never thought about that before but it made sense. In the legends Zeus and other gods were known to turn themselves into animals as disguises, and Artemis was known for turning men into jackelopes. Excited to learn a new power I listened closely to Artemis' explanation.

"As with most godly powers, this is mostly dependent on focus and intent. You need to see yourself as the animal and picture yourself be coming the animal."

When she was done talking she quickly turned into several different animals including a doe, a kangaroo, a wolf, and a bear. I decided to give it a shot and before long as was much smaller, furry, and craving carrots. "This isn't right. I was supposed to be a wolf.", I thought. I look up and see Artemis smiling mischievously with her bow in hand. It was at this moment I knew I needed to get out of there so I did what any other rabbit would do. I hopped away as fast as possible, and tried to hide from the big, scary, huntress.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

PERCY POV

After almost an hour of trying to evade Artemis I finally found somewhere safe to try and figure out how to turn myself back. It's obnoxiously pink in here and smells like cheap perfume. There were women's clothes scattered about the furniture and an unnecessary amount of mirrors lined the walls.

I remembered having to picture myself changing into an animal, and having to focus hard on making it happen. I figured it would work in reverse and gave it a try. As I successfully turn back I hear a door opening. I turn around to see a startled goddess of love and beauty. Once she got over being frightened she started to walk towards me with a predatory look on her face.

"Oh, hello Percy. I didn't know you were coming over. Why don't you come over here and.."

I didn't need to hear anymore to know where she was going with that and I wanted no part of it. I take off towards the front door, I throw the door open and tumble onto the front lawn. I notice a flash out of the corner of my eye and turn my head to see Artemis taking pictures. She breaks out laughing and says,

"And this is why you won't try to prank me anymore, right Perseus?"

I nod in agreeance and walk with Artemis back towards where we started the lesson. She explains that I could use the same concept I learned today to turn into different people, and change my age to appear younger or older.

After a while of just talking about the different godly powers that she would be teaching me Artemis asks me if I'd had a chance to spar with anyone since that night at the beach. I tell her about my fight with the Ares kids and she replies, " Okay, I think it's time you try out your new abilities against someone who has a chance."

'Nice, I've been waiting for a good fight for awhile' "Sure, where do you want to go?", I reply. She just grabs my arm and I feel her flashing us somewhere. When we arrive I look around and see we're in a pine forest.

We landed in a pretty big clearing and knew I'd have to close distance fast so Artemis couldn't just stand back and hit me with arrows. I stretch a little bit and take riptide out of my pocket. I uncap it and rest the blade on my shoulder while I wait for Artemis. I see that she's stretching and her bow was laying against a tree behind her. She gets done and walks toward me, stopping just out of my swords reach. "You finally ready Arty?", I ask with a smirk. Her face gets red ,"Don't call me Arty." she replies before lunging at me while drawing twin hunting knives from her hips. I barely had time to twist out of the way before she came at me again, trying to make sure I didn't have time to go on the offensive. For a couple minutes she kept up her nonstop attack before I noticed an opening. I swung riptide from right to left hoping she wouldn't have time to react but she just leapt away, evading my attack. I took my opportunity to go on the offensive but Artemis was just too fast. Every time I tried to hit her she'd just dance out of range. I stop and take a second to think about the situation. Artemis was clearly enjoying this. She had a bright smile on her face and was watching me closely waiting for my next move. I quickly thought of a plan and started my attack. I fainted a swing from my right and, as I expected, Artemis dodged to my left. I let the momentum of my swing continue, before releasing my sword, sending it towards where Artemis was moving. It hit the ground point first and buried itself almost to the hilt. As she landed her ankle caught the hilt of my sword and she tripped, landing on her back. I take my opportunity and quickly jump on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her hands to the ground. "I win.", I say

Artemis just smiles and closes her eyes for a second and a blast of godly energy hit me in the chest, sending me flying off of her. Before I can get up Artemis jumps on top of me, switching our roles from just a moment earlier. She holds her knives to my neck and I told to her , ending the fight. She gets up and extends a hand to help me up. Still smiling she asks, "Forget we're gods Perce?". I laugh and shake my head.

We spar a couple more times before it starts getting dark and we decide and to go out separate ways. We agree to a time to meet up again in the morning and I flash to my cabin. I quickly shower and head out towards the beach for a swim. As I walk I look up and take a second to watch the moon. It gets me thinking about my day and I realize that I hadn't had that much fun In a while. I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow morning.

(ARTEMIS POV)

As I looked down from my chariot I thought about my day with the son of Poseidon. I'm almost glad my father is making me teach him how to use his powers. I hadn't had a chance to get away from my duties in a while, and Perseus was really fun to be around. I think about what I'm going to teach him tomorrow and decide that I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow morning.


End file.
